Babysitting
by LPA-DTKIH
Summary: After Nikki runs from the orphanage, she stumbles upon DWMA. While there she meets The Ouran Host Club, students from DWMA, and Hetalians. They all agreed to babysit her. **Rights go to rightful owners**


Baby Sitting

I am a seven year old girl. I am wondering the streets; I don't know where I am going. Both of my parents were killed when I was five. I walk and walk. I have been wondering the streets for a while. I ran away from the people trying to get me. I am very scared. I haven't eaten anything in about three days. I am super thirsty, so I can barely talk. Then I stop.

My jaw drops. "DWMA? What is this school for?" I ask. I walk in, and I quickly find out it's not a regular school. I walk up to a student and tug on her clothes. "Excuse me. Do you know where the office is?" She looks down and tells me where it is. "Thank you!" I say running in the direction she pointed.

I keep running and then I find where the hall that leads to the principal's office is. But, all I hear is screaming. So, I walk towards the screaming. I am walking deeper and deeper into the hall until I finally reach a ray of light that hits my face. There is a lot of people here.

"Umm… Excuse me. Can I talk?" I ask quietly. No one heard me, of course. There are a lot of people talking at one time. I am trying to stop them so I tug on someone's clothes again. "Hi… Can you help me please? I need to go home and I don't know where I am," I ask a tall blonde haired man.

"Yeah, where are you from?" That's the thing, I don't know where I am from. I start to cry a little "Oh. Don't cry my dear, its ok. If you don't remember, we all will help you look for where you live," he tells me grabbing onto my shoulder and getting on one knee.

I feel like he is my dad. My dad would always tell me everything will be fine. I cave in. I run and hug him.

"I want to go home!" I cry into his ear. Everyone turns and and look at us. I haven't notice everyone stopped talking. All I do is hug him. He makes me feel protected and loved.

"Um, Tamaki-Senpai, who is this?" a lady asks. Actually, she is dressed in male clothing.

"I don't know. She came in here asking if I could help her find out where her home is," he tells her.

Black*Star, being the helpful assassin he is (NOT!), runs up to Bubby, that's what I called the blond haired man. He yelled. "I WILL HELP YOU LITTLE GIRL!" I unlatch from Bubby and look at him. He is too close to my face. I get scared and run away.

"Black*Star, why did you do that?" That's all I hear before I bolt into the darkness. I find a dark place and crawl into it.  
I don't know where I am. I don't have anyone. I am lonely. I hear foot-steps coming, so I grab my dress and pull it closer to me out of sight. I am too late for the person sees my hand.

"Do you want some help out of there?" a tall weird man with stitches on his face says. I get a better look and there id something sticking out of his head.

I shake my head. I look up at him in fear and cross my hands on my knees and put my head down. I am hoping he will leave. I look up and he is still there. He holds his hand out and I grab it. I crawl out to see a metal man with stitches everywhere.

"What's your name?" he asks. I look down at my feet. "Ok you don't have to…" Before he could finish, I tell him.

"Nikki." I don't like to talk to people. I don't now because my parents always told me not to. He holds my hand and takes me down the hall. Every person we pass looks at us and probably wonders what a 1st grader is doing in an older kid school.

"Where are you from and who are your parents?" asks the metal man. I think back to that day they were killed. I was right there to see it. He pointed the gun at me.

Then two books fall on the ground and it sounds like gun shots shot into them. I jump.

"Are you okay, Nikki?" he asks while smoking a cigarette. I look at him and nod.

"Alright then. Just speak up if you need anything."

"I don't like talking to strangers." Then I see a face I know, Bubby. He is looking for me. I finally feel like someone is worried, well after four years of loneliness.

I run into his arms. He hugs me like I am one of his own.

"Where did you run off to?" he asks me worriedly. I tune everything out and hug him.

"Um, Professor Stein. Where was she?" Bubby asks Metal Man. It takes him a while to answer but he eventually does.

"She was in a little crawl space under the stairs." Metal Man tells him. Bubby picks me up and gives me to a blonde haired eye-patch lady, Patchy, for short.

"Bubby?" I ask quietly. When I turn around we are walking away from each other. I sit waiting for us to stop walking.  
I get put onto the ground. I look around; we are at the cafeteria. I look at Patchy and she is standing looking at her phone texting someone.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask while sitting down. She doesn't hear me, but I believe I spoke loud enough.

"Huh what?" Patchy asks me. I don't answer her. I asked her once and I don't want to disobey my mommy and daddy about talking.

**Back Where Bubby Is**

"Ouran High School Host Club over here" Bubby says.

"DWMA over here!" Black*Star calls

"Countries over here!" Italy yells. Everyone is discussing things about me.

"She could be another girl in the Host Club," Hunni says with cake in his mouth.

"She could be a Meister or weapon," Maka tells them while leaning on Soul.

"She could be another country" England announces to them while rubbing his eye-brows.

Everyone comes back to the middle and they all agree they would each get two weeks to take care of me and help me out to find my parents. But they will be searching for ever. They are not going to find anything. Mom and dad are gone and they deleted everything about my parents…

"We'll have to figure out who is going first and who is going last," Bubby says.

"Wow. We can't say who is going first to baby-sit a child. She's not a baseball card and people are trying to see who gets it," says the lady in boy clothing. She has a list of people who are babysitting me and she sees her name 3rd.

"Nevermind!" She said while sitting down.

**The Cafeteria**

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing here?" a girl asks me. I don't want to answer but they might take me to the principal's office.

"Um, I am waiting for Bubby. He is helping me find my parents, well a lot of people are helping but I mean Bubby I love…" I say to her. She looks surprised that I don't have my parents.

"Sweetie pie, why don't you have your parents with you? Were you taken away?" I don't feel like talking about. "Honey you need-" I interrupted.

"Leave me alone, please?" I calmly tell her. She looks at her friend and gives me a dirty look.

"Look little girl, you can't be talking to a girl like me. I am older than you and I can take you down faster than you can blink." I start to cry, then Bubby comes. He looks at me and is worried. He is looking up at Patchy.

"Are you okay, bugaboo?" He just now started to call me that. I smile and he picks me up. I lay my head on his shoulder and I have tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" Buddy whispers in my ear.

"She threatened me, well not to kill me but- I don't like it, it was like when I was little. Bubby, can we go somewhere else? I want to tell you something." He nods and we go into a different room. He sets me down.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" Bubby asks me.

"When I was little, my parents were killed. I was only five years old. Two gun shots to the head and they were out. I could understand a lot. I was in my crib and he shot them. I didn't know what do to. He told me that if I told anyone, he would find me and kill me. Then that following day, the orphanage in my city found me and they took me in for four years. I was miserable. Then three days ago, I ran away from people who were willing to take me in. They said they would act just like my real parents. Then, when they left to sign the papers, I ran away with nothing. I haven't had any water and food." He stops me and gives me water. Luckily he had a water bottle with him. "Thanks." I say. I almost drink all of it.

"Bugaboo, you should've told me this. When we had a chance we could've helped you. We are all going to take care of you and you get to choose who will take care of you forever," he says before a smile comes onto his face. I smile with him and we hug. He carries me back into the cafeteria and then he talks to the girl that threatened me.

"Over here, thank you. Why did you threaten this little girl? What did she do to you?" Bubby asked her while having his open hand on his chin.

"Oh well nothing but…" She walks away.

"Thank you Bubby!" I say after giving him a big smooch on his cheek. "I love you!" I whisper into his ear while laying on his shoulder. I feel him smile.

We walk back over to all of the people that are in the office. Everyone looks at me, I don't care. I am tired.

"Is she ok?" a person asked. I could tell that it is a male voice.

"Yes, thanks, Italy. She is fine, thanks for asking." I smile and doze off…

* * *

**HIYA EVERYONE! Just wanted to say thanks for reading this story and it means a lot to right stuff for you guys! ~DTKIH**

**Hey gummy bears! Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes, please tell us. :) Hope you enjoyed it and we'd like to know your opinion on it! well, till next time! ~Love-Peace-Anime (Or LPA)**


End file.
